


References

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Genderswap, Girl!Jensen/Jenny - Freeform, Nursing, Other, job interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme fill:  Jenny applies for a job as a kennel bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	References

**Author's Note:**

> I'd actually forgotten about this fill and happened to find it while looking for something else on pinboard.

Jared looked across the desk at the attractive blond in her pencil line skirt and the while satin shirt that clung to her breasts, just a hit of lace showing through the material. 

"I see you've done this before," he commented more to himself. "You know the duties that go along with the position?" 

He had to make sure. It was hard finding a human bitch that could actually keep up with the demand of his pups. He'd lost two in the last two months. He was tired of looking. 

"I am," Jenny assured. "Feel free to check my references." 

Jared nodded. He planned on doing so. But he also wanted to make sure his dogs approved of her. This would all be for nothing if they didn't.

"I'll do that," he said. "Why don't you pull up your skirt and bend over my desk. I'm going to have my assistant bring in a few of our regulars to scent you." 

Jenny, to her credit, only looked slightly surprised. She wasn't expecting this today, but Jared was a man of action. If Jenny checked out -he'd hire her on the spot. His dogs were getting edgy and needed some relief. 

"Chad," Jared pushed the intercom button on his phone. "Bring in Harley and the crew one by one. We may have a new bitch for them." 

"Will do, boss," Chad replied. 

While Jenny stood and tugged her skirt up, no panties like a good bitch, Jared cleared away some of the stuff on his desk. With her skirt bunched around her waist she bent forward, chest pressed to his desk as Jared leaned back and picked up the phone to check her references. One of her hands curled around the edge on his side as she got comfortable, spreading her legs comfortably. 

"Mr. Morgan, this is Jared Padalecki calling from Rolling Hills Kennel," Jared gave a quick nod to Chad as he spoke and Harley was ushered in. "I'm calling to check a reference for a Miss Jenny Ackles." 

Jared listened, watching as Harley made a beeline for Jenny's exposed backside, sniffing at her. Jenny remained perfectly still, but not tense, letting the dog do his thing. After a moment of light surface sniffing Harley pressed in close, burying his snout in her pussy and lapping at her. 

Jenny gasped, eyelids fluttering, her grip on the desk tightening. 

"Really?" Jared comment, please by what he was hearing. "Okay. Great. Thank you for your time." 

Jenny looked to him as he disconnected the call. Jared didn't give anything away. He had two more people to call. 

Jared sat back in his chair and watched as two more dogs scented and sampled Jenny, rooting at her pussy and lapping at her enthusiastically. Jenny remained professional but wasn't shy about her response when something felt particularly good. 

Chad brought a smaller dog in as Jared picked up the phone to check her second reference. He had to pull a chair up to Jenny's ass for the dog to sit on and reach her. 

"Yes, could I speak to Mr. Beaver please?" Jared asked. 

As Jared talked to Jim, Jenny began to pant and breath faster, squirming against the desk. Little Oscar's quick and focused tongue had apparently found Jenny's clit and was loathe to relinquish it. 

Jenny moaned as her hips jerked gently against the desk. 

"Yes," Jared spoke into the phone. "She really does seem to enjoy her work." 

Chad returned for Oscar, but Jared held up a hand. 

Jenny's eyes were closed, lips parted as she keened breathlessly on Oscar's tongue. When she came she did so with a high-pitched whimper as her hips fluttered uncontrollably. 

"Bring in the next one," Jared ordered as Chad scooped up Oscar. 

Jenny caught her breath, slow and even. 

"One more reference, Miss Ackles," Jared informed the young lady. "Have a seat. Let's see if Mrs. Ferris thinks as highly of you as Morgan and Beaver." 

Jared liked what he'd heard so far and it was obvious the dogs approved of Jenny. She tugged her skirt down and sat in the chair across from him. Gypsy made his way in, scenting Jenny's pussy in the air as he did so. The dog had better manners than most, snout sliding along the inside of Jenny's knee in askance. Jared watched as Jenny opened her legs to allow the dog access, going so far as to scoot forward in the chair. 

"Sam, hi, it’s Jared," he spoke into the receiver, laughing as she chided him on how long it had been since she'd heard from him. Jenny's arms curled around the arms of the chair as Gypsy lapped at her pussy. "Yeah, I'm calling to check a reference actually. Jenny Ackles." 

He listened carefully, eyeing the blonde bitch in front of him as Sam gave him her opinion. He hummed quietly, eyebrows going to his hairline at an unexpected revelation. 

"Okay," he said. "Good to know. Thanks, Sam. Bye." 

Jenny watched him warily as he hung up. 

"Sam says you quit without notice. Left some pups behind that needed nursing." 

Jenny's eyes flashed, but she remained calm. 

"The pups were fully weaned when I left," was all she said. 

"Can you tell me why you did leave?" Jared asked. 

"I was hired to nurse the pups, not Mrs. Ferris," was all Jenny would say. 

"I see," Jared said. And he did. It had been an issue with Sam before. 

The woman ran a good clean kennel but couldn't keep her hands off the hired help. 

"And is your milk still in?" Jared asked. 

Jenny nodded affirmatively. She was already an attractive prospect, but now he didn't see how he could let her go. 

"Let's have a look at your tits," he said, vaguely gesturing to her chest, indicating she should unbutton her shirt. "We have a couple of pups we've been bottle feeding. If they latch on - you can consider the position yours." 

Jenny unbuttoned her blouse, full rounded breasts held high and tight by her bra. 

"Chad," Jared called into the intercom again. "Bring in Max and Ruby." 

Chad came in with a pup in each hand as Jenny unsnapped the clip at the front, releasing firm fleshy globes with pale pink button nipples. 

Gypsy buried his nose in Jenny's folds with a soft snort, pushing his head further between the girl’s legs. Jenny let them go wider and arched her back offering her tits. 

Jared came around the desk and took one of the pups and brought it to her breast, Chad did the same with the other. 

The pups were a few weeks old; they're eyes open and able to able to latch on easily if they wanted. The sniffed around her nipples, licking at them as the skin grew tight. Jenny's watched them, lips parted, obviously aroused by the stimulation. 

"May I?" Jared asked with his hand hovering above her breast. 

At Jenny's nod he wrapped one of his large hands around her breasts, careful to not block the nipple, and began to knead. Chad followed suit on the other side. Soon, small drops of milk appeared, clinging to the pretty buds. 

Mewling and suddenly hungry, the pup in Jared's hand opened his mouth, soft tiny teeth working at the tit. Jenny's head fell back, Gypsy lapping excitedly between the girls legs as her pussy flooded with juice. 

Jared suddenly understood why Sam Ferris might find it hard to control herself. He shared a look with Chad. If they weren't such professionals they'd both the inclined to latch on once the pups had their fill. 

A professional herself, Jenny was obviously enjoying the attention, aroused by the three mouths on her - yet her pleasure was secondary to that of the dogs. Subtle, but undeniable. 

When the pups finished suckling and started to lick at her nubs again, Jared handed his off to Chad and had him take Gypsy out as well. 

"So," he said as she straightened her attire. "When can you start?" 

Her smile was shy and genuine, like she truly wasn't sure if she'd proven herself or not. She had no idea how truly alluring she was. 

"I'm here now," she said matter of fact. "May as well put me to work." 

"Indeed," Jared said, pleased. "Got a pretty randy stud that’d be happy to mount you. Wanna give him a go?" 

Jenny stood and tucked in her shirt. 

"How long has it been for him?" she asked. 

"Couple of weeks. Last bitch couldn't handle him. He's pretty big...and can be a little aggressive." 

Jenny actually looked intrigued. 

"Poor baby," she said. "Let’s not keep him waiting." 

Jared led her to the back of the kennel. The large black dog wasn't locked or penned, but he had his own separate area that most of the smaller dogs respected. 

"This is Thor," Jared introduced. 

"Hi Thor," Jenny slipped off her shoes and moved slowly towards the dog. Thor's ears had perked and he sat perfectly motionless. "Aren't you a beauty," she said sincerely. 

As she went she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and let it slide to the floor. Jenny went to her knees next to the dog, offering her hand for him to sniff. There was an air of anticipation as he scented her pussy as well. 

"Such a pretty boy," she said, tugging up her skirt once again until he was wrapped like a belt around her waist. Thor huffed and snorted, restless and antsy. 

Jenny tugged the lace down that covered her breasts but left her bra on. Thor nosed them roughly with his snout and swathed them with saliva. As the dog walked a circle around her Jenny lowered herself to the floor on her hands and knees. Head lowered, shoulders rounded and low, she conveyed her submission. Thor grunted, crouching low and buried his nose in her cunt. He wasn't gentle, prodding at her with enough force so that she rocked forward. 

Jared could see the pink of his cock, tip slick and sticky looking as he snout fucked her. Jenny took it in stride, opening her legs and arms wider to balance herself. She stilled suddenly when a low growl sounded behind her. 

Thor wasn't interested in finesse or foreplay. He wanted a hole to fuck. Jenny all but offered hers on a silver platter. His paws went to her back and he moved into position, looming dark and large over her. 

Jared felt his own flesh stir as she rotated her hips, doing her best to help the dog line up his swollen, leaking dick. 

Jenny gave a squeaky half scream half grunt as the dog drove deep into her, jarring her entire body with the impact. The sound appeared to be more from the force of the thrust than anything painful. Jenny could do nothing but hang on for the ride as the dog began to rut into her. 

"That's a good boy," she said, voice strained and breathless, tits bouncing beneath her.

Jared waited until Thor knotted her before walking back to his office. Jenny had bucked and keened her own orgasm at the intrusion, tossing her long golden hair and for all the world looking like she loved every minute of it. She hung limply now; shoulders lower than her hips as Thor filled her with come. Jared kept an eye on her from the security monitor in his office. 

When the large dog finally released her, he lapped at the come dripping from her. Thor forced Jenny to her back and licked at her pussy, forcefully rooting his snout between her lips and up inside of her. He'd licked every inch of her before he was done, Jenny arching submissively with her hands over her head and her legs spread wide open and relaxed. He wandered away when he was done with her. Jared's new bitch waited to make sure he was done with her, before getting to her knees and crawling slowly from his room to the main room. 

Once Thor had his fill it was open season. Jared watched over the afternoon as four other dogs, Harley included, mounted Jenny in turns. She took it all like the submissive bitch she was, even getting off again once or twice as she was fucked. Max was currently filling her up while two of the older pups that were allowed to wander nursed from her tits. Jenny looked tired. But peaceful. He was loathe to disturb her. 

"Almost time to call it a day," he said, watching from the door. 

Jenny turned her head, met his gaze with a nod. 

Chad began to round up the dogs to put in their pens while Jared finished some last minute paperwork. By the time he closed the office door behind him Jenny was freshly showered, her pretty golden hair in a bun on top of her head to keep it dry. She was dressed just as she had been for her interview, if a tad wrinkled. She released her hair, letting it fall in waves around her face and shoulders as Jared walked her to the door, Chad making sure the animals were fed for the evening. 

"Need a ride home," he asked. 

"Thank you, but..." she started.

"Hey," a young man said as he hurried through the door Jared was about to lock. He kissed Jenny on the cheek, "How was your first day?"

"Good," Jenny smiled, "It was good. I think I'm gonna like it here." 

The young dark haired man beamed at her, clearly in love. 

"Matt, this is my boss, Jared," Jenny introduced t hem. 

They shook hands. Matt had a nice solid grip. 

"Nice to meet you," he met Jared's gaze, earnest and honest. 

"Likewise," Jared responded. 

"My girls' the best dog walker in town," he said proudly. "You're lucky to have her." 

Jenny noticeably pinked and Jared's brows shot to his hairline. She glanced at him sheepishly. 

"That she is," he said, barely recovered. "She's made herself pretty indispensable already." 

Matt gave Jenny a proud smile. 

She was already turning him towards the door. 

"See you in the morning?" Jenny looked back over her shoulder. 

"Bright and early," Jared confirmed. 

Chad gave him a look as he left moments later. Jared had a feeling they'd both be jerking off to thoughts of their new kennel bitch later. He locked the door behind Chad and went back to his office. 

He pulled up the security feed from the day and unzipped his pants. Why wait 'til later. 

End.


End file.
